


sun specks

by Pas_dAutres



Series: little moments [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some distant-era long before modern times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: kageyama works as a milkman and his favourite stop is the hinata household.





	sun specks

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr.

The ride up the mountain has initially been something of a challenge, but Kageyama has long gotten used to it. Its steep incline and rocky roads are all part of the journey with its compensation at the end so rewarding and pleasant that it makes the sweat on his back and soreness of his muscles worth it.

Today is especially windy and Kageyama takes great care not to topple his balance on the bike. The clinking of glass bottles serves as a constant reminder. He should check after to make sure no cracks are made. The lady of the Hinata household would not appreciate defects in her orders.

Just the thought of the name causes a skip in his heart. Vivid imagery of fiery hair and wild smiles flash across his mind and Kageyama pushes his pedals harder than before. He's determined to overcome this hill because he knows what comes after—slope leading down to the Hinata homestead.

Situated far from the village on the east side of the mountain, the farm is home to a large apple orchard stretched to the edge of forest surrounding their land. People say it's especially difficult to grow apple trees but the Hinata's have accomplished this feat and they've done it well. Their yearly harvest is known state-wide and travellers come from all over to taste the fresh, crisp sweetness of Hinata Orchard's apples.

Kageyama isn't here for apples though. He's here mainly for a Hinata.

Well, he's actually here to deliver milk. Every morning before the sun rises, Kageyama sets out on his route to supply a carton of dairy bottles for the local families. Being the newest on the recruit, he's in charge of the village outskirts where homes are far from each other and cumbersome to travel. Kageyama doesn't mind. This route introduced him to the Hinata’s and is now something he looks forward to despite waking up in the dead of night for a supposedly unrewarding job.

Autumn arrives early this year and the leaves have already started changing colours. Kageyama rides up to the front of the house, a modest two-story Georgian dimly lit by a single candle lamp. It's dark out but he can only imagine the sea of golden-yellow and bright-orange swaying along with the wind. Both sides of the path are lined with giant maple trees, their crown of leaves sure to be full of vibrancy.

Seems the family hasn't awoken, Kageyama notes with a tinge of disappointment. Maybe he has come too early this time, for there's always someone greeting his arrival. He slowly moves to unload the wood carton, meticulously placing it by the front doorsteps and making sure it's at least blocked from the wind. A few maple leaves have fallen, its foliage painting the ground of autumn colours. He picks one up, admiring the vivid red under the soft fire-light.

Just as he mounts his bike, the door opens and Kageyama's ears ring at the sound of his name.

"Good morning, Tobio!"

Kageyama adjusts his worker's hat. He glances over at the short boy, still in fuzzy striped pyjamas and even fuzzier slippers, and he gives a small nod.

"Morning Hinata-_san_."

Hinata pouts and by god Kageyama is having a mini stroke because look at that. Look at how impossibly endearing that is.

"I told you to call me Shouyou!" Hinata says, "We've known each other for so long now, pretty sure we're beyond formalities."

"A-ah, right." Being long acquainted with someone doesn't call for immediate familiarity; but this is Hinata and Hinata makes friends with every living thing.

Kageyama struggles to find something to say. He's delivered the milk, they've exchanged their greetings, what else is there to converse on? The weather? It's cold and windy, make sure to bundle up. What is he, Hinata's mother? With each thought comes a wave of unease until Kageyama finally breaks and shoves the maple leaf in front of Hinata.

It takes Hinata a few seconds to register. "Oh, for me?"

Kageyama scowls. "Just..take it. I found it on the ground."

Hinata lets out choked laugh. "Tobio, there are a lot of them on the ground. Are you going to hand them all to me?"

Gripping his hand tightly, he retracts his offering. It is dumb anyway. What does the heir of the local apple empire want with a milkman? Kageyama turns to leave, thankful for the night's darkness. He doesn't think he's wearing a good expression right now.

"Put it on me," Hinata suddenly suggests. When Kageyama gives him a questioning look, Hinata points to the top of his ear.

Kageyama gives him a moment, to think it through, to silently confirm that Hinata's allowing him to do what he thinks Hinata's telling him to do. The smaller boy's expectant look tells him that it's okay.

Slowly but surely, Kageyama moves forward, every step a loud thump against his chest. His palm is sweaty but it’s not like he’ll be touching Hinata at all, it’s just sticking a piece of dead plant in Hinata’s bush of thick hair. So he does just that but then he gets too nervous and his fingers accidentally brushed against Hinata’s cold cheeks.

The apology is stuck in his throat when he looks up at Hinata’s beaming face. Eyes sparkling, a grin so big it's threatening to break, cheeks flushed with a rosy glow. The leaf stays rustling in Hinata's hair, which Kageyama swears have fluffed up in the chilly autumn air.

The boy slights his head to the side, giving Kageyama a full view. "Good? Is it nice?"

More than nice, more than good. It's amazing how a single leaf can bring out the life in Hinata's hair. This is hair we're talking about it! It's not supposed to catch Kageyama's breath and steal his gaze and it's definitely not supposed to leave him immobile with emotions he cannot understand.

"Speechless," Hinata snickers proudly, "I tend to have that effect on peopl—aCHOO!"

The sudden jerk forced the maple leaf off his head but Kageyama's not concerned with that. Hands wavering aimlessly, he blurts out, "close the door idiot! You're going to catch a cold."

Well, that has been a good conversation while it's lasted.

Hinata looks at him thoughtfully and does what Kageyama suggests. He steps forward and closes the door behind him.

Kageyama gapes and exclaims again, "I mean go inside, it's warmer there."

"Will you come in?"

The shock takes him to the point of stuttering. "N-no, I have a job to do.."

Hinata does that cute thing where he cocks his head to the side and looks up at him coyly. "Then I'll stay out here."

"I...I still have more deliveries to make."

"Okay, I'll see you off then."

At that moment, Kageyama realizes the sun is peeking out from the horizon and light is catching onto the tips of Hinata's hair. He watches as more and more sunshine is captured and locked within the orange mess, almost refusing to go elsewhere. The morning dust flies across the strings of sunbeam and there's specks of light surrounding Hinata - sun specks dancing along the edges and grooves and dips of his hair.

Kageyama forgets to breathe. He forgets to blink and move and respond to—what did Hinata say? There are only a few seconds of this moment before it's gone again, before Kageyama comes back to reality and goes on his way to deliver milk to other landlords and homeowners and wealthy families. So he takes it all in and sketches it in his memory.

And when the sun is more than halfway awake, the milkman gives a rare smile, gentle and knowing. "You glow, Hinata-_san_."

A few seconds of Hinata gawking yanks him out of his daze. He doesn't need to save himself though, since Hinata steps forward and reaches both his hands on Kageyama's cheeks. They're cold and Hinata should hurry inside soon.

The brown-eyed boy smiles warmly, his voice soft with a hint of hope. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tobio?"

The spot where Hinata's touching him is blazing hot and it sends a comforting flush down his spine. Kageyama is locked in his eyes, unable to look away, as if he did, there would be nothing.

"I'll come by, Shouyou."

He sets off his trek back out the path, feeling Hinata's gaze hot on his back.

Kageyama will take on any mountain for this.

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a short drabble but then it got out of hand.


End file.
